Message cabinets have been giving drivers updates for years, aiding them in their commutes and helping them avoid accidents. The typical message cabinet includes two housings for the electronic message centers with each housing further including a mounting bracket for each housing to be mounted to a pole. Due to the requirement of mounting brackets, shrouds are additionally required to hide these mounting brackets. Each of the housings only include ventilation on the bottom to dissipate heat accumulated by the electronic components within the housings. Furthermore, the typical message cabinet includes two graphics processing units, two controller units, and two wireless systems for each of the housings. Due to the requirement of the two graphics processing units, two controller units, and two wireless systems, there is more risk for failure. As technology has advanced, there are now better ways to design these message cabinets.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a message cabinet that is designed to reduce installation cost, improve energy savings, lower maintenance cost, be easier to service, and have a stronger construction for high winds. The present invention is a single double-faced housing which includes a pole opening and mounting plates for the present invention to be mounted to a pole rather than using mounting brackets. This eliminates the need for shrouds to hide mounting brackets. The present invention includes ventilation at the sides rather than just the bottom to more efficiently dissipate heat accumulated by the electronic components. Furthermore, the present invention includes one graphics processing unit, one controller unit, and one wireless system to minimize the risk for failure.